Lotor - My Hero?
Lotor - My Hero? is the sixty-ninth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary In Castle Doom, Queen Merla gives King Zarkon a massage. She stops, and then Haggar gives the king a massage. He orders her to stop. He steps down from the throne to look for Merla. Prince Lotor says that Zarkon should not stay away from the throne, or he will not get it back. Meanwhile, on Planet Arus, a woman named Deborah asks the Voltron Force for help. Her mother had been cursed with a sickness by the witch Haggar. Princess Allura wonders what to do, and Coran says it is beyond their scientific knowledge. King Alfor appears, and tells his daughter about the Cadmium Flower which blooms once every thousand years. They all head back to the castle. Zarkon asks for Merla to scratch his back. Lotor then makes an attempt on his father's life, and Zarkon repels his attack. Zarkon has Lotor locked up. The prince protests, claiming he was merely testing the king's reflexes. Zarkon does not believe him. Lotor shares a cell with some dangerous millipedes. He is scared and tries to escape. He then notices the millipedes are trying to eat through the cell's wall. Back at the Castle of Lions, Allura and Coran wait for the flower to bloom. And bloom it does, with vines growing along the castle wall. The others notice the flower blooming. Deborah is overjoyed, and leaves to tell her mother. Both the Voltron Force and the Space Mice protect the flower, with the mice building a house. Zarkon arrives on Planet Pollux, where a secret Doom base is located. But unknown to the king, two Polluxian scouts had already spotted the base. Back at the Castle of Lions, Haggar's cat Cova attacks, stealing the flower. The mice float down on an umbrella in an attempt to stop the cat, but Cova tears through the umbrella and the mice fall into the lake, Cova gets away. The Voltron Force follow, and encounter Haggar in the woods near her coffin ship. She has the Cadmium flower, and gets away. The Voltron Force follow her in their Lions. Zarkon receives a message from Haggar that the Voltron Force is following her. Sven, Prince Bandor and some scouts watch from a ledge, and says that Zarkon is getting bold. Bandor mentions that Zarkon and Lotor are fighting. Sven and the scouts climb down. Bandor goes to a radio room and warns Black Lion about Zarkon. The scouts do battle with the Ultra Droids. Sven throws a soldier out of the tank, borrowing it. He blasts the base, causing pieces of the ceiling to collapse. Bandor joins the fight, taking down the robots with his slingshot. Doom fighters fire on Bandor, and Sven fires the tank's cannon at the fighters, taking a few of them down. Another Doom tank fires a missile, hitting the track of the tank Sven borrowed. He jumps out of the tank. The scouts keep firing, but are outnumbered by the enemy. The lions arrive just in time, opening fire on the enemy forces. Meanwhile, Zarkon uses Haggar's Robeast-making machine to turn a mechanical millipede into a Robeast. He tells the Robeast to get the robot lions. The Robeast shoots down Red Lion, and the other lions attack. The Robeast breathes fire on Black Lion, and it falls. The lions regroup and retreat. Haggar contacts the Castle of Lions, telling them she will destroy the flower. And she does, burning the flower in a fire. The Voltron Force, stepping out of the lions, engage the enemy robots on foot. The Robeast then faces the pilots, being more than a match for them. Suddenly, another Robeast looking like the first one attacks. They fight, and in the battle the Doom base is destroyed. A Doom ship lands, and Lotor reveals himself. He had brought the Robeast to Pollux, and declares war on his father. Deborah bids goodbye to the Voltron Force at the Castle of Lions. Suddenly, the Cadmium Flower bloom again, this time with many other flowers. King Alfor explains that the flowers bloomed from the power of love. The petals are boiled in water, and the medicine is administered to Deborah's mother, curing her. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Alfor *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Others *Sven *Bandor *Merla Quotes "You're not even good at being evil!" Zarkon, to Lotor Notes and Goofs * Sven's last appearance in the series. * One must wonder why Bandor simply did not call for an airstrike against the Doom base. *When jumping out of the tank, Sven briefly appears in his Voltron Force black flight suit. While an animation error, this is the last time in the series Sven is seen in his flight suit. *Who was flying Blue Lion? All five lions deployed to Pollux, Allura stayed behind on Arus and Sven was already on Pollux when the lions deployed. Was there an unseen backup pilot doing duty at the time? *This is the fifth episode in the series where Voltron is not assembled. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes